fanmade_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
The A-Z Insults of the Villains
A little inspiration from a Youtube video of "The A-Z Insults of Shredder." Here is the A-Z villain insult quotes from each and every episode of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." (Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile don't count because they turned good) Aa Sephiroth: Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, and their accursed Mobians will ruin us if they're not.... (S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Sephiroth: Farewell, accursed Squall Leonhart. (S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Demidevimon: You addlebrained idiots! (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Bb Vanitas: Okay, beasts. (S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group) Paul AKA Pinstripe: And now, it's curtains for you, brat. (S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes) Loki: A lucky shot, brat. (S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed) Cc Myotismon: Just get out, you cretins! (S1E01: Mobian Tracks) Hunter J: You cretins lost to those Mobians again?! (S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes) Dd Vanitas: It's actually magic and escape-proof, dunderhead! (S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes) Ee Ff Vanitas: Come on, you fools! (S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group) Tropy: You fools, don't waste time. (S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed) Pinstripe: Those furballs are dead! (S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed) Gg Uka-Uka: And Aku-Aku is my goody two-shoed twin brother. (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Hh Ii Traag: This doesn't report weather, you idiot. (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Hunter J: We know that, you idiots. (S1E01: Mobian Tracks) Vanitas: IDIOTS!! (S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes) Vanitas: We're on the run so far, and those idiots want to chitchat with us! (S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group) Eggman: You idiots! (S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group) Myotismon: Silence, idiots! (S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Vanitas: You impudent idiots! (S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Infinite: You're nothing but imbeciles! (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Jj Tropy: Crash's group are a gang of creatures that resemble juvenile delinquents from Dimension X. (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Kk Ll Koala: (Growls in anger) You little bimbos and twerps! (S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group) Moe: I don't think so, Little Boy Blue. (S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes) Pinstripe: Get back here and fight, you little boy brats and furballed creeps! (S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group) Pinstripe: You little creeps! (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Pinstripe: You little creeps! (S1E06: Loki and Gainborough-Strifed) Koala: With you little twerps. (S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed) Myotismon: And not to mention these losers. (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Mm N. Brio: You can't even beat a bunch of miserable animals that are called Mobians! (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Demidevimon: We lost them when those rebellions banished us to this miserable mud ball. (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Nn Oo Vanitas: It'll be your grave if you tell anyone about this, old man. (S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group) Pp Myotismon: You pathetic old rats and girl! (S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed) Jack: There's no place for pests to hide from my Mousers. (S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Qq Rr Koala: Let's turn these rock faces into gravel! (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Ss Myotismon: The short-sighted fool doesn't know what he's missing in action. (S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Tt Jack: Why don't you two traitors tell them? (S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)) Sephiroth: Especially to the three traitors like Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile. (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Paul AKA Pinstripe: You waiting for a death invitation, Tramp?! (S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes) Uu Vv Ww Kent AKA Koala: Those 20 weirdos beat the pants off of us, Mr. Loki. (S1E01: Mobian Tracks) Uka-Uka: Now, wretched beasts and their allies.... (S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed) Sephiroth: Us, and us alone, must defeat our ancient enemy Squall Leonhart and his wretched Mobians and win back Rinoa Heartilly! (S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X) Sephiroth: You wretched rodents and girl! (S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed) Xx Yy Zz Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes